memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lt. Washburn
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 08:32, 12 May 2006 (UTC) Okudagram up for auction Do you have a link to the hi-res image of this? Which auction site did it come up on? -- sulfur (talk) 14:42, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Yes, you can see it here, along with more than a hundred other LCARS graphics that were sold. http://www.icollector.com/STAR-TREK-TNG-LCARS-ACCESS-PANEL-VIEW-SCREEN-PROP-OMNIBUS-81_a34902 By the way, I went through Fajo's bio and collection list and tried to add things and fix spelling errors and whatnot on all the associated pages, so that could use a double-check by someone. I couldn't figure out how to change the file name on the misspelled Bosotile image from its page.Lt. Washburn (talk) 15:02, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Image without source/license You uploaded this image today without listing a source or a license. This information is required on Memory Alpha, and without it, images WILL be removed. Please correct the situation as soon as possible. -- sulfur (talk) 12:31, June 2, 2019 (UTC) I can get a source; I found it on an old Startrek.com article found through the archive.org site, but I have no idea about the licensing aspect. How would I determine that? Lt. Washburn (talk) 14:37, June 9, 2019 (UTC)